


[PODFIC] Face it with a grin - Elsajeni

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Protective Crowley, Tumblr Prompt, Voiceteam 2020, original tags:, the inevitable total freakout crowley is going ot have post-armageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:Crowley has not had a good week. But Aziraphale has had a worse one-– lost the bookshop (even if he did regain it), lost the corporeal form he’s so attached to (even if ditto), lost whatever faith he had left in Heaven, very nearly lost the entire stupid, splendid world he loves so much. He needs comforting, needs looking after, and Crowley is here to provide it.For an anonymous request for "good omens tinyfic prompt: gasping".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] Face it with a grin - Elsajeni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [face it with a grin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113348) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



**Length** : 8:03 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/IOhDTAoQ#YKnySdJG8E9-W3dKdt3ihLaDlZxkmivG2-JbsJeweMM) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MDC-JtJ5PP4qBYRjgSK35yaYe2NXH0Jy).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
